Tickle Fight
by phoebe9509
Summary: Hotch finds Prentiss and Morgan in a compromising position...


_So I had most of this story written out for what feels like forever now, and I finally finished it! In the end I dedicate this to Greengirl82 for pushing me to finish my stories so she would have something to read! I thank you! I hope you guys like it! Read and review if you get a chance!_

Loud fits of laughter traveled down the long deserted hallway. Occasionally a scream was followed by the laughter, but the small scream was all it took to wake up Aaron Hotchner. He quickly sat up in his bed and turned on the lamp that rested on the table. A moment of silence, as he trained his ears to focus in on the sound, was all he needed to hear a small scream again, and he was up out of bed before he could think about it. Hotch banged his knee on the small table by the bed and cursed quietly as he pulled his pants up and buttoned them. He made quick work of grabbing his gun then he opened the door as silently as he could as he looked left and right and saw no sign of movement in the hallway.

He made his way slowly down the hall, keeping a look out behind him, as he traveled towards the sound.

"Stop it," a muffled voice reached his ear and he almost went into major kick ass Hotch mode, but the laughter behind the voice stopped him. His face became more serious than it already was when he realized that he recognized that voice. Even muffled as it was, he would know that voice anywhere. What is she doing up? He wondered to himself as he headed towards the sound again.

Hotch turned the corner and saw that the stairwell door was open ajar and he made his way towards it slowly, the laughter getting louder with each step he took. He pushed the door open a little more than stopped in his tracks. Morgan was hovering over Emily as she lay down on the steps, moving up them on her back trying to get away from his hands that were tickling her stomach and sides.

Nothing about the scene before him made Hotch feel good. Morgan's hands running all over Emily's body was just one of the things he hated. Hotch hated the fact that Morgan was allowed to touch her, the fact that those two had that type of relationship with each other, even though he only had himself to blame for that one, always pushing them together. The way Emily was laughing, like she didn't have a care in the world. The way her skirt was slowly sliding up her thighs as Morgan stood in between her legs. And the way Morgan, though he doubted was doing it on purpose, was trying to get closer to Emily. Realizing that he couldn't stand by and watch this anymore, he loudly cleared his throat, making the sound echo in the stairwell.

Both parties froze and looked at each other before Morgan looked up and Emily tilted her head back to see who made the sound that stopped all of her fun. Seeing Hotch standing there in his pants and a white t-shirt made Emily's face turn bright red.

"What is going on here?" Hotch asked with an edge of anger in his tone.

"Hey Hotch, we're just coming up from the bar man, and this one right here," Morgan pointed to Emily who had since looked away, "Said that she hated tough cases and she needed a laugh."

"So you thought attacking her in the stairwell was a good way to go?"

"What? Attack her? I did no such thing, we're just messing around." Morgan defended quickly.

"We have an early day tomorrow," Hotch started, "it's best if you both got some rest. Now." With that Hotch walked out of the stairwell and headed back towards his room.

Once the door was shut behind him Hotch banged his head against it. What was wrong with him? They were just having fun, why did he have to go get jealous? Emily wasn't his. If she was okay with Morgan touching her than he had to be okay with it as well. Frustration ran through Hotch, and he quickly skimmed a hand through his hair. He pushed himself off of his door and headed towards his bed when there was three loud, heavy knocks at his door. Assuming it was Morgan who wanted to argue with him about what he said he flung the door open but was surprised to see Emily standing before him.

Without waiting for an invitation, she quickly pushed her way into the room and waited for him to shut the door. "What is wrong with you?" she hissed.

Hotch wasn't expecting this from her. Morgan yes, Emily no. "What are you talking about?"

"Does it bother you so much to see other people having fun?" Emily began to pace the small hotel room. "We weren't hurting anyone Hotch, we were just relaxing after an exhausting case, and then you want to walk up and ruin everything. Screw you!"

Being speechless at a moment when you're supposed to be defending yourself wasn't always a good thing. Finally words began to run through Hotch's mind. "Your scream woke me up Emily. I'm sorry that I care about you enough to worry if something is wrong with you. How was I supposed to know it was because he was _tickling_ you?"

Emily took a step back at how he said his last sentence. She finally realized what was wrong with him and she couldn't believe it. "You're jealous," she stated simply.

Hotch scoffed and crossed his arms defensively across his chest. "Excuse me?"

"You…are…jealous." She repeated slowly.

"No," he shook his head, "I'm not. I'm just trying to get some sleep before heading out tomorrow."

"Would you be so bothered if it was Reid and JJ in the stairwell?" Emily quickly wondered out loud. "If Reid had his hands all over her, would it be a problem for you? Or is it because it was Morgan touching me?"

Hotch knew he had to find a way out of this conversation. "Of course I would be bothered if anyone on this team was touching another member inappropriately!"

"What if she wanted him too?"

"Emily!"

"Are you saying that if JJ asked Reid to touch her, you would reprimand him for doing what she asked?" Emily asked with an innocent voice.

"Yes, I would, and you know that."

An idea formed quickly in Emily's head and she knew she had to go for it. She took a step closer to him and she saw Hotch fight the urge to step back. "So if I asked you right here and right now to touch me, you wouldn't do it?"

His eyes widened greatly for a split second before he recovered. "No, I wouldn't."

Taking another step closer, Emily was close enough to feel the heat and anger radiating off of his body. "If I _begged_ you," she moaned quietly, "you still wouldn't touch me?"

"What kind of game are you playing at Prentiss?"

"No game Hotch. I'm just trying to prove to you that you were jealous. You don't have to deny it, it's okay."

Hotch shook his head. "I'm not denying anything. I'm not jealous. I just want you to be—"

"Touch me," she quickly cut him off.

"I'm sorry?"

"Touch. Me." She repeated slowly and enunciated each word. Hotch began to shake his head and she took another small step closer to him, and grabbed a hold of his hips. "I'm touching you, now touch me."

Hotch stepped away from her and started to head towards the bathroom. He was going to barricade himself in there if he had to. "No, I'm not going to do this Prentiss."

"Stop!" Emily practically yelled with enough force that Hotch had no other option but to do as he was told. She gripped his shoulder and turned him around to face her. "Either you admit to me you were jealous or you touch me. It's your decision, but I'm not leaving until you tell me, and I will come into that bathroom with you," she informed him.

"I wasn't jealous!" Hotch shouted at her. "And I'm not touching you, it's not right."

"Just because it's not right, doesn't mean you don't want to," Emily pointed out. She was getting tired of this game and she knew what she had to do to get him to confess how he felt about her. Emily quickly pushed him into the bathroom and shut the door tightly behind her.

"What are you doing?" he cried out as he leaned against the sink.

Emily walked up to him and placed her hands tightly on his shoulders and pushed him down so he sat on the closed toilet lid. Before he could protest or even stand back up, Emily straddled him and sat on his thighs. "So since you aren't jealous," she started, "you wouldn't mind if I knocked on Morgan's door and let him have his way with me?"

Hotch tried to remove her arms from around his neck but she was proving to be extremely strong. Again, he started to open his mouth to say something but she shut him up quickly once she slid her body closer to him and he could feel the heat from her center over him, and he knew he was going to start responding to her and her body very soon.

Emily leaned closer to Hotch's ear and whispered softly. "If I told Morgan to rip my shirt off and run his tongue over every square inch of my body, do you think he'd deny me? If I asked him to run his hands in between my thighs and show me what he's made of, are you saying you wouldn't mind?" Emily ran her tongue across the shell of Hotch's ear and she felt him squirm underneath her. "Would you be okay if I ran my hands down his strong, muscular chest, until I reached his belt?" She ran her hands down until she got to the edge of his pants. Her hands didn't go farther because although she was aiming for him to say how he felt about her, she was pretty positive, if he didn't feel anything for her she would be fired in no time. Emily slowly trailed her hands back up Hotch's chest and wrapped her arms back around his neck. She placed a gentle, lingering kiss right underneath his ear, then flicked her tongue out to lick it, and that was all it took.

Hotch stood up quickly, and Emily had to use her fast reflexes to wrap her legs tightly around his waist before she hit the ground. He placed her ass on the counter next to the sink and unraveled her arms from around his neck and pushed her back slightly. Emily thought for a few split seconds that he was going to leave her but his hands told a different story. Both hands made their way down her chest, skimming over her breasts quickly before meeting together in the middle and ripping her shirt apart. Buttons flew everywhere, and neither agent cared. Hotch took in the sight before him. The sexy red bra that encased her two beautiful breasts were enticing. His hands squeezed roughly as Emily arched into him. Her legs wrapped more firmly around his waist as she tried to use them to pull him closer.

Hotch bent down and quickly placed open mouthed kisses and bites along the pale skin that was visible. Emily ran her hand through Hotch's hair and pushed his face closer to her body. His hand slid away from her tempting breasts and rested on her back. He pulled her towards him and Emily's center collided with his raging erection which she felt perfectly through his thin pants. Emily rotated her hips once and Hotch let out a growl as he tried everything he could to bring her closer to him. He finally brought his eyes to rest on hers and he realized that he hadn't kissed her yet. Not on the lips anyway, so he bent down and nibbled softly on her bottom lip, before plunging his tongue into her wet, open mouth. A moan escaped Emily's lips as he thrusted up against her in time with his tongue.

"Pants…off…now…"she panted heavily as she used her feet to push Hotch's pants down.

In a move that impressed Emily, Hotch lifted her up with one arm while he used his free hand to lift her skirt up around her waist and ripped her thong off in one quick movement. Emily wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him deeply. Her tongue played with his sinfully and Hotch couldn't take it anymore. He gripped her hips tightly and pulled her to the end of the counter. Without skipping a beat he plunged into her to the hilt and Emily let out a moan that Hotch reciprocated. Hotch pulled back painstakingly slow then rammed right back in. Emily threw her head back in ecstasy as he set up a rhythm. Hotch latched his mouth onto her nipple through her thin bra and bit down gently.

"God, don't stop," she moaned loudly as she wrapped her fingers in his short hair. His tongue swirled around and her nails dug into the back of his head.

Without a moment's hesitation, Hotch picked Emily up and slammed her back against the wall. He held her in place as he bent his knees, sliding out of her then stood straight up and filled her completely. His mouth found a home on her neck as he licked and bit down roughly, marking her effectively as his. Emily's hands clawed at his back as she tried to pull him closer to her. Hotch knew she was getting close as he moved in and out of her as her panting and moans filled the otherwise quiet room. Swiftly moving a hand in between their bodies, Hotch found her slick bundle of nerves quickly and toyed with it, causing Emily to moan loudly.

Emily felt her body start to tense up and with one last flick of his calloused fingers assaulting her clit, she threw her head back, banging it into the wall, as she came. Every part of her body clenched around Hotch and all self control he had shattered as he felt her walls clamp around him, milking him for all he was worth, as he came inside of her. Hotch leaned against her body as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Holy shit," Emily moaned against his ear, before flicking her tongue out to taste him.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he moved her back over to the sink, as his hand came up to rub the back of her head.

"For what?" she asked in a daze as she stared into the fierce gaze of her fearless leader.

"You banged your head pretty hard on the wall."

Emily wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned in, and whispered against his lips, "Well you banged me pretty hard and I'm fine, my head will be too," she smirked as she placed a kiss on his lips that quickly became heated. His tongue darted out and toyed with hers and he realized that he was never going to get tired of kissing her. "I do have to say that I'm really glad that you found me and Morgan tonight," Emily admitted in between kisses.

"Hmm, why is that?"

"Because I got you to act on your feelings," she smirked.

"Well," he started as he pulled back and looked into her eyes, "it might have been considering you were seducing me while I was trying to avoid you, but I should have known that I would give into temptation soon enough." His lips crashed onto hers again as he moved his hands down to cup her breast roughly.

Emily moaned as she pressed closer to him and realized that he was already hard again. "You want to go again?" she winked as her hand started to slide down his stomach to grasp onto his hard dick.

"You have no idea," he growled as he picked her up and carried her to his bed to start round two.


End file.
